


Something New

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Facial, Glory Hole, Lingerie, Semi Public Sex, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Prince and Princess try something different for a change.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Lotura will be ripped from my cold dead fingers. Has not been beta read. Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The club they entered was pulsing with loud music that, while muffled by the walls of the bathroom, still thrummed through the walls. She looked around for the stall he’d told her about here as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail when she spots it at the end.

She licked her lips and looked back at the door. He said five minutes….

The stall door gave a quiet creak as she entered it, slipping off her trench coat with the door swinging closed behind her. Her heels click as she’s hangs the coat on the back of the door before she adjusts her white lace kneesocks attached to her split crotch white panties by soft pink garterbelts. 

A pink and white corset stops just below her breasts, her nipples hardening at being exposed to the cool air as she waits quietly for her lover.

Allura took in a slow breath to calm her excitement and anxiety at what she was about to try with Lotor. It made her squirm softly as her pussy was growing wet. 

She leans back against the wall before her ears twitch at hearing the entrance door opening and bites her bottom lip at the familiar sounding footsteps approaching the back. There’s a moment before she hears soft whistling of an Altea nursery rhyme.

Slumping her shoulders, she sighs in relief before she whistles back in responses. It was definitely Lotor. 

Only she, him and Coran knew the rhyme and she and her lover had decided to use it as a signal to locate each other or depending on the situation let them know it’s them. She hears the stall next to hers open where the holes were in the wall.  With a hum she walked towards them and kneels down slowly to resist the urge to look through.

She can hear him unzipping with her small sharp ears giving a twitch. After a good few minutes of him shifting around and some soft hissing she smiles when she sees the familiar shaft slip through the hole.

She licks her lips and gives a soft smile at the purple cock, reaching up to trace lightly from the base of his knot up his length over the ridges. Her finger stops at the tip and lightly rubs over the little bead of precum and smears it down over the length.

_Well someone is certainly excited._

She leaned down and gave a small kiss to the cock. A soft gasp sounds from the other side that has Allura smirking before she laps over the tip and slowly closes her mouth over it. 

There’s a soft thump and when she looked up she could see Lotor’s fingers peaking over the top with his claws digging into it to leave marks on the wood. 

Her hand closes over the length and slowly pumps him as she bobs her head up and down slowly, “Mmmmm~”

The music changed to a song with a much stronger bass that makes it feel like the entire bathroom was shaking. Allura felt a chill run up her spine at the reminder that outside this room were other people. Who could walk in at any moment. 

And if they listened carefully they would here here sucking Lotor off.

She felt heat pulse between her legs as she moans softly around him. Just the thought alone made her grow wet as she slips a hand down to rub over herself. She slowly moves her head down to take more of his wonderful cock into her mouth and grunts softly when the tip brushes over the back of her throat. 

“Haaaa….mmm….A-Allura….”

A blush spreads over her face to the tips of her ears when he speaks her name. An idea slowly forms in her head before she pulls off him and moves a moment…

Lotor gave a choked gasped when her soft breasts surround his length. She suckles and licks at the tip as she moved her supple tits up and down slowly. A soft moan escapes her as she lightly plays with her own nipples, gasping as some slick drips from her needy cunt. 

His voice was giving away to a pleasured mix of galran curse broken up by moans and gibberish beneath the muffled music from outside. Allura slowly closed her mouth completely over the tip, hollows her cheeks and gives a very hard slurp as she sucks him hard.

There’s a crack of wood before a sudden rush of warm cum floods the princess’s mouth. She gasps as she pulls off him and the rest of the light purple semen stains over her face and her chest.

She gasps softly a moment as silence fill she the room.

“……I am so sorry, did I get any in your eyes?”

There’s a small pause before she giggles quietly and flicks some off, “I’m fine darling. Are there any paper towels for me to use?”

There’s a playful scoff before a moist towelette is slid through another hole to her that’s causes her to laugh as she takes it.

“You always do come prepared don’t you?” She chuckled as she cleans herself up. She hears him pull up his zipper before his door opens. Quietly she stands up to go put her trenchcoat on and unlock the stall door to let him in. 

“Prepared is my middle name, dearest,” he greets her with a smile and steps in quietly offering his hand to her, “Shall we return to my ship so I can return the favor?”

A smile forms on her face as a fresh wave of heat makes her pussy twitch with anticipation. She took his hand gently and smiled.

“Hmm, yes let’s do that.”


End file.
